My First Love
by xRinnyChanx
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were childhood friends who had fallen in love. The day Ikuto told her he loved her, she had to move. Now she is back six years later, still in love with Ikuto to prove she still loves him. Rated T for now but I might change it to M but probably not.
1. Chapter 1

Rinny - Hiya guys! :) I'm back with another story.. Speaking of which I'm deleting my other story. It's very badly written and this one is just better. It doesn't have the same concept but still.

Ikuto - Oh god.. It's you.

Rinny - Ikuto, would you like this story to be a Tadamu?

Amu - Yes! :3

Ikuto - HELL NO! I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME RIN.

Rinny - Okay. :3 Just as long as you do the disclaimer.

Ikuto - Rinny doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Rinny - If I did.. Well.. Let's just say Ikuto would be very happy. Also there is cussing so just a warning if you don't like cussing.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

Six years ago I had left Japan with my parents because of their jobs. This summer I will be returning, I hope he remembers me. He was my first love and I was his. You see, I had confessed to him countless times when we were younger but he had only ever accepted my last confession before I had moved with an 'I love you too' then he kissed me on my cheek. It meant a lot, you know, knowing that your first love accepted and returned your feelings but then I found out we were moving when I had gotten home, not such a good feeling after all.

It was the last day of school I was pretty excited yet terrified to go back to Japan. What if he didn't remember me? What if he hated me? I had to know. I had only met one other person from Japan. That was four years ago. Her name was Nadeshiko, yes I said was, I later found out that her name wasn't Nadeshiko and that she wasn't even a girl, his name is Nagihiko, I call him Nagi for short. He is my bestfriend and he is going back to Japan with me. We will be Freshman in High School. Of course we will be going to Seiyo High School. Apparently Nagi lived in Osaka, Japan (A/N: I'm not really sure where Shugo Chara! is set in so I'm just going say Osaka.) and went to Seiyo Academy but we never saw each other.

I went to my first class. I sat by Nagi and I talked to him. He had once told me about a girl named Mashiro Rima who was hard to get along with at first but once she got used to you she was a really kind person. He said I would like her. He also told me she was the first person outside of his family to know he was a male and he didn't tell her, she knew from the first moment she saw him. I think he likes her. Nagi also told me he would be returning to school as a male instead of a female.

"Amu. There is a slight problem about me coming back to Japan." Nagi said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it, Nagi?" I answered him, curious as to what the problem was.

"Well.. I won't have anywhere to stay at." He sweat-dropped.

"You can stay with my family if you want. I'm sure my parents won't mind. Want to come over today and ask?" I asked him.

"Sure, thanks Amu. You're the bestfriend a guy could ever ask for." He smiled.

"No problem, Nagi." As I said that the bell rang signaling class had started.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. My teachers said their usual 'Have a safe and great summer.' As I was in my final class a boy passed me a note, I rolled my eyes and read it, probably just another confession anyway. The note read 'Hey beautiful, wanna get together over the summer? ;)' I quickly replied to the note 'Um no. I'm moving over the summer.. Nice try though. Pervert.' I threw both notes back to him and he threw his note at some other girl. Ew, I hate perverts. The last bell of the day rang, signaling summer had officially started; time to go back to Japan, to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rinny - HIYA GUYS! cx

Ikuto - What's wrong with you? o.o

Rinny - I got two reviewers! I'd like to give a special thanks to them so thank you **Magical girl4** and **xoxAmuto4everxox** for being my first two reviewers. Here take some icecream. cx

Amu - Oh, Rinny didn't you want to reply to **xoxAmuto4everxox**'s comment on here?

Rinny - AH! Yes! cx

xoxAmuto4everxox - Oh trust me there will be jealousy involved especially more in the story.

Rinny - WHALEP THAT ANSWERS ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Be sure to review. ^_^

Ikuto - WHY IS MY AMU LIVING WITH NAGIHIKO!?

Amu - -/- I'm not yours!

Ikuto - Oh but Amu you are. :3

Rinny - Um.. Anyway. I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters!

* * *

~Amu's POV~

I woke up to the sun shining bright into my eyes. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized what day it was. Saturday. The day I move back to Japan. I quickly texted Nagi telling him to come over with all of his stuff. After I finished texting Nagi; I went downstairs where we were eating eggs, bacon, and toast. YUM, my favorite. I greeted my parents and my little sister Ami with a 'goodmorning' and sat down to eat my breakfast; we started talking about the move.

~Time Skippy~

We had just finished packing the rest of our stuff and were about to take off to Japan. We decided to sell all of our furniture and buy all new furniture because we were rather wealthy, not to brag of course, so we just brought our clothes and belongings.

~Another time Skippy… (After this one I should be done with time skippies.)~

We had just got to our new house. It was a mansion or at least it looked like one. I then noticed a rather familiar mansion next to ours, it was the Tsukiyomi's mansion. I then realized we are living in the same house we used to live in!

"Amu, Nagihiko! Go choose your rooms." My mother said.

"That's okay, mom I know which room I want." I smiled, I really did know which room I wanted, the one with the balcony. I took Nagi inside.

"Okay, Nagi. So.. Since I'm pretty sure I know which room we all want, I have to show you yours. Since there is only one other bedroom in this house that isn't taken up, you will be getting the one next to mine and luckily for you the bedroom is purple and blue." I smiled because I knew that he would be pleased with his room.

"I'm really glad that I get to live with you Amu." He picked me up and asked which room was mine. I laughed and told him. He threw me on the bed.

"Really Nagi?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes really." He stuck his tongue out at me and tackled him to the ground. It was a couple seconds before I realized what had happened, I blushed and got off of him.

"S-Sorry." I said.

"I-It's okay, Amu." He replied back to me.

Moments later my mom came into my room with some shocking news, "We will be joining the Tsukiyomi's for dinner at their house." I will finally be seeing Ikuto after all of these years.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rinny - Hiya guys! I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted. Extreme writer's block. .**_

_**Ikuto - No you're just lazy.**_

_**Rinny - *Glares* Hm.. Maybe I should-**_

_**Ikuto - I'M SORRY!**_

_**Rinny - Hehehehe. X3 *giggles***_

_**Amu - Rinny does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters!**_

~Amu's POV~

Three hours had passed and I still haven't figured out what to wear. UGH! Why does this have to be so hard? My conscience replied 'because you love him.' I mentally sighed, I did love him and there was no way I was denying that.

A few minutes later, Nagi entered the room. "Hey Nagi. What's up?"

"We are going in twenty minutes." I, then, proceeded to scream. "Amu! What's wrong?"

"Nagi, you tried to be a girl once, HELP ME. I can't find anything to wear." I sobbed to him, he just sweatdropped and let out a sigh.

"Okay.. Fine." Nagi pulled out a pink sparkly dress.

"Nooo! Ikuto doesn't like that stuff, he likes punk rock stuff. My style." I glared at him.

"Fine, fine, fine. Calm down, Amu." He searched around my closet for a while until he pulled out red plaid skirt, fishnet leggings, a black lacy tank top, with a black, cotton, ruffled vest and black and white ankle-high converse. I stared in awe and hugged Nagi tightly.

"Thank you, Nagi." I looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You are my bestfriend and you will be my bestfriend forever." I quickly shoved him out of my room and started to get dressed, I ended up curling my hair and added black eye-liner, some mascara, some sparkly silver eye-shadow, and finally some red lipstick. I opened the door. "How do I look, Nagi?"

"You look beautiful, Amu. This Ikuto guy is lucky to have your heart." I blushed deeply.

"Thank you, Nagi. You look nice as well." I giggled.

_-Time Skip-_

Soon we left and went next door. Nagi and I were told to go to the 'hang-out' room and we would find Utau and Ikuto there. I mentally prepared myself and started to walk downstairs. I saw him and started to run back upstairs but Nagi pulled me back.

"U-Um hello." I looked down. The first voice I heard was Ikuto's.

"Amu?!" He looked straight at me with an open mouth. I just nodded and he still had that shocked look on his face but then glared. "What are you doing here?"

I cringed, he had never talked to me like that before. "I m-moved back and my parents got invited to a welcome back dinner."

"Oh well whatever." He, then, noticed Nagi. "So you brought your boyfriend? Heh.. I knew you wouldn't wait." He walked out of the room. I started to cry but then Utau noticed me.

"Amu, is that you?" She said, in shock. I only nodded, trying not to cry. "Woah! What happened? Did my idiot brother do something?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." I faked a smile. "Oh Utau, this is my friend."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." He smiled with such charm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Tsukiyomi Utau." She said, unfazed by Nagi's smile. Hmm… Does she have a crush on someone?

I smiled a little, I just couldn't get Ikuto out of my mind. The guy I love hates me. Maybe, I should go talk to him.

"Hey, Utau. Where is Ikuto?" I asked, deciding to go talk to her.

"He's in his room, he seemed upset." She frowned a bit. "You should go talk to him."

"I'm going to. Is his room still in the same place?" I asked and she nodded. "Nagi, would you be okay down here with Utau?" Nagi nodded and I went up to Ikuto's room.


End file.
